Lwia Ziemia
Lwia Ziemia to miejsce które zamieszkują Lwioziemcy. Jest miejscem pełnym zieleni, mieszkają tam także zwierzęta roślinożerne które są pokarmem dla lwów oraz kilku innych gatunków drapieżników. Nad Lwią Ziemią władzę sprawuje król i/lub królowa. Ważne Miejsca ☀ Lwia Skała ☀ Lwia Skała miejsce gdzie sypiają Lwioziemcy jak i rodzina królewska. ☀ Rzeka Zuberi ☀ Życiodajna rzeka zasilająca Lwią Ziemię w wodę. ☀ Sawanna ☀ Sawanna jest miejscem gdzie Lwioziemcy polują na zwierzynę. Jest to "morze trawy", rosną tam też akacje. Znajduje się tam wodopój. ☀ Wodopój ☀ Zbiornik wodny. Zwierzęta wszystkich gatunków przychodzą do niego, aby ugasić swoje pragnienie. ☀ Wąwóz ☀ Suchy kanion, w którym zginął Mufasa. Zalany wodą stał się także miejscem śmierci Nuki i Ziry. ☀ Pięć Skał ☀ Pięć jajokształtnych skał ułożonych tak, jakby były w wielkim gnieździe. Dają jedyny cień na kilometry dookoła. ☀ Kilimandżaro ☀ Wysoka góra o szczycie pokrytym śniegiem, widoczna w piosenkach "Krąg Życia", "Duch żyje w nas" oraz "Upendi". ☀ Zuluski Wodospad ☀ Wodospad na Lwiej Ziemi, który pojawia się w opowiadaniu How True, Zazu?. ☀ Wielkie Źródła ☀ Dom hipopotamów na Lwiej Ziemi. Jest to rozległe jezioro, w którym nie brakuje ryb. ☀ Jezioro Matope ☀ Jezioro zamieszkane przez stado krokodyli. Według tradycji nad nim odbywa się Mashindano. ☀ Jezioro Kaziwa ☀ Olbrzymie jezioro otoczone głazami, które wylało w czasie powodzi. ☀ Las Ukuni ☀ Teren na Lwiej Ziemi porośnięty akacjami i ciernistymi krzewami. Zamieszkują go różne zwierzęta, m.in góralki. ☀ Wodospad Hakuna Matata ☀ Wodospad w gęstej dżungli. Jest to dom Timona, Pumby i Bungi. Historia Panowanie Pierwszego Króla Trzęsienie ziemi Gdy Joe podaje się za dawnego króla, dwie papugi twierdzą, że wiedzą wszystko o jego panowaniu. Mówią o trzęsieniu ziemi, które miało miejsce za panowania pierwszego króla. Inwazja hien Rozmowa ptaków ujawnia także, że w okresie rządów tego króla miała miejsce inwazja hien. Można przypuszczać, że były to początki klanu hien, który później został sprowadzony przez Skazę na Lwią Ziemię. Odkrycie Cmentarzyska Słoni Król był znany z tego, że odkrył Cmentarzysko Słoni, choć nie wiadomo, czy zrobił to przed, czy po pokonaniu hien. Panowanie Mohatu Pierwsza Susza W czasach panowania Mohatu na Lwiej Ziemi nastaje straszliwa susza. Początkowo władca stara się uspokoić zwierzęta oszczędzając wodę, ale Samolubny Lew pił wodę nie dopuszczając innych, więc Mohatu był zmuszony znaleźć inne źródło wody. Znalazł je w dżungli i służyło ono za tymczasowy wodopój aż do zakończenia suszy. Śmierć króla W pewien zimowy wieczór król umiera ze starości, co jest rzadką przyczyną śmierci lwów. Poruszeni i zagubieni po jego śmierci mieszkańcy Lwiej Ziemi wznowili walki między sobą, lecz wtedy na niebie pojawiła się wyjątkowo jasna i duża gwiazda - znak opieki Mohatu. Panowanie Ahadiego i Uru Pierwszy atak armii mrówek Mufasa wspomina o ataku mrówek, który miał miejsce przed jego czasami. Prawdopodobnie działo się to za panowania Ahadiego, ponieważ to on opowiedział tą historię Mufasie. Druga Susza Podobnie jak Mohatu, Ahadi doświadcza okropnej suszy w czasach swojego panowania. Podczas gdy królowa Uru wyruszyła w poszukiwaniu nowego źródła wody, Ahadi został by pilnować porządku w królestwie. W końcu, Uru znalazła jezioro na zachodnim skraju Lwiej Ziemi, czym uratowała życie wielu zwierzętom. Wprowadzenie tytułu majordomusa i doradcy Pogrążony w chaosie suszy, Ahadi zdaje sobie sprawę, że musi znaleźć doradcę i majordomusa, aby ci pomagali mu w potrzebie. Rafiki i Zuzu zostali wybrani do tych ról jako pierwsi, a ta tradycja trwa nadal. Panowanie Mufasy i Sarabi Drugi atak armii mrówek Tak samo jak jego ojciec, Mufasa musi zmagać się z armią mrówek na Lwiej Ziemi. Z pomocą Zazu i drużyny lojalnych zwierząt udaje mu się zrzucić kilka skał z wodospadu i utopić zbliżającą się armię zabójczych owadów. Prezentacja Simby Po narodzinach Simby została zorganizowana prezentacja na jego cześć. Podczas uroczystości mały książę zostaje namaszczony i wszystkie zwierzęta z Lwiej Ziemi oddają mu pokłon. Śmierć króla Podstępny Skaza obmyśla plan zabicia swojego brata Mufasy. Korzystając ze sprzymierzonych hien, powoduje paniczną ucieczkę antylop gnu przez wąwóz, do którego zwabił wcześniej Simbę. Nie zważając na zagrożenie, Mufasa ratuje lwiątko i wspina się na stromy klif, lecz zostaje zrzucony przez swojego brata. Stratowany przez antylopy Mufasa ginie, a Simba zostaje zmuszony przez Skazę do ucieczki z Lwiej Ziemi. Panowanie Skazy Inwazja hien Po śmierci Mufasy Skaza okłamuje stado, że Simba zginął i "z ciężkim sercem" wstępuje na tron. Jednocześnie zaprasza klan hien z Cmentarzyska Słoni na Lwią Ziemię, odrzucając wszystkie prawa, których przestrzegał jego brat. Trzecia Susza oraz Głód Z powodu nadmiernych polowań hien Lwia Ziemia popada w ruinę. Zwierzyna uciekła, uderzyła też kolejna susza. Urodzajna ziemia zamieniła się w szare, suche cmentarzysko. Skaza jednak nic z tym nie robił i nie zgadzał się na odejście stamtąd, czego chciała Sarabi. Bitwa na Lwiej Skale Simba, będący wtedy już dorosłym lwem, żąda by Skaza zwrócił mu tron. Po zmuszeniu Simby do przyznania się, że to on odpowiada za śmierć swojego ojca, Skaza zapędza go na szczyt Lwiej Skały i próbuje zrzucić. Popełnia jednak poważny błąd, przyznając się że naprawdę to on zabił Mufasę. Napędzany wściekłością młody lew rzuca się do walki i zrzuca stryja z Lwiej Skały. Śmierć króla Chociaż Skaza przeżył upadek z Lwiej Skały, u jej podnóża spotkał hieny, które czuły się przez niego zdradzone. Rozwścieczone i podsycane przez głód, rzuciły się na swojego przywódcę i zjadły go żywcem, wśród płomieni otaczających Lwią Skałę. Panowanie Simby Koronacja Simby Po bitwie na Lwiej Skale pada deszcz, gasząc ogień i oczyszczając ziemię. Simba wspina się na Lwią Skałę i głośno ryczy. Lwice odpowiadają mu rykiem, tym samym akceptując go jako króla. Wygnanie Ziry Po objęciu tronu Simba wygania z Lwiej Ziemi byłą królową Zirę, jej dzieci oraz lojalne jej lwice, ponieważ one nie uznają nowego króla, nadal będąc wierne Skazie. Buntowniczki miały odtąd mieszkać na Złej Ziemi i zwać się Wyrzutkami. Prezentacja Kiary Simba i Nala mają córkę o imieniu Kiara, która zostaje przedstawiona zwierzętom jako przyszła królowa Lwiej Ziemi. Pierwsze polowanie Kiary Po osiągnięciu dorosłości Kiara wyrusza na swoje pierwsze samodzielne polowanie. Nagle zostaje otoczona pożarem wywołanym przez Nukę i Vitani. Gdy Kovu uratował Kiarę z płomieni z nakazu matki, Simba niechętnie przyjmuje go do stada. Zasadzka Ziry Kiedy Simba opuszcza Lwią Skałę razem z Kovu, zostaje zaatakowany przez Zirę i jej zwolenniczki. Podczas zasadzki ginie przygnieciony stosem kłód Nuka, a rannemu Simbie udaje się uciec. Rozgniewana Zira robi bliznę Kovu, obwiniając go o zdradę. Młody lew ucieka, lecz Zira pozwala mu odejść i nakłania stado do wojny z Lwioziemcami. Wygnanie Kovu Simba myśli, że Kovu specjalnie zaprowadził go w zasadzkę Ziry i uważa go za zdrajcę. Z tego powodu skazuje go na wygnanie. Zwierzęta z Lwiej Ziemi razem pomagają wypędzić lwa, podczas gdy Kiara patrzy na to z przerażeniem. Bitwa dwóch stad Simba zabrania Kiarze opuszczać Lwiej Skały bez eskorty, lecz lwica nie słucha go i wyrusza na poszukiwanie Kovu. Rozwścieczona Zira prowadzi swoje lwice na wojnę przeciwko Lwioziemcom. Walka stad zostaje przerwana przez Kiarę i Kovu, choć Zira nie zwraca na to uwagi i podejmuje ostatnią rozpaczliwą próbę zabicia Simby. W ostatniej chwili Kiara odpycha mściwą lwicę i obie staczają się po stromym klifie. Kiara ratuje się i chce pomóc Zirze, lecz ona odmawia pomocy i wpada do rzeki. Ślub Kovu i Kiary Po zjednoczeniu Złoziemców i Lwioziemców odbywa się ceremonia zaślubin Kiary i Kovu. Młodzi ryczą ze szczytu Lwiej Skały razem z Nalą i Simbą. Prawa Zakaz używania imienia Mufasy (rządy Skazy) Znasz prawo! Nie waż się wymawiać tego imienia w mojej obecności! Ja jestem królem! : —Skaza do Zazu W pewnym momencie swojego panowania Skaza ustanowił zakaz wypowiadania imienia Mufasy w jego obecności. Prawdopodobnie nie chciał, by stado porównywało go do nieżyjącego brata. To prawo zostało zniesione po śmierci Skazy, gdy Simba przejął tron. Kara za powrót Wyrzutków na Lwią Ziemię (rządy Simby) Simba: Wiesz, jaka kara grozi za powrót na Lwią Ziemię! Zira: Ale to dziecko nie! Rozumiem... skoro musisz mieć ofiarę, proszę. : —Simba do Ziry o Kovu Po wygnaniu Ziry, jej dzieci i zwolenniczek z Lwiej Ziemi, Simba wprowadza prawo które uniemożliwia im powrót z wygnania. Każdy Wyrzutek znaleziony na Lwiej Ziemi musi zapłacić za to życiem. Kovu złamał to prawo jako lwiątko, lecz Simba go oszczędził - albo dlatego, że był zbyt miękki, albo z powodu obecności jego małej córki Kiary. Prawo to przestało istnieć, gdy oba stada ponownie się zjednoczyły. Królewski protokół, spłacanie długów (od rządów Mufasy) Zazu: Hmm, tak panie, jesteśmy jego dłużnikami. A królewski protokół nakazuje płacić długi. Choć w tym wypadku może zechcesz zrobić wyjątek? Simba: Hmmm... (patrzy na Kovu) Będę posłuszny prawu mojego ojca. Na razie nie chcę cię osądzać. Okaże się, kim jesteś. : —Zazu i Simba Według majordomusa Zazu wszystkie długi muszą być w jakiś sposób spłacone (można zrobić wyjątek). Simba mówi, że to prawo jego ojca. Zakaz kłusownictwa (od dawna) Och, kiedy dorośniesz, mój paniczu i zostaniesz królem, będziesz mógł ścigać tych wstrętnych kłusowników od świtu aż do zmierzchu. : —Zazu do młodego Simby Chcieliście zabić dla zabawy. To jest zabronione na Lwiej Ziemi. Teraz idźcie! : — Ahadi broni Rafikiego przed hienami Nie wiadomo, kto wprowadził to prawo, lecz Ahadi, Mufasa i Simba respektują je. Nikomu nie wolno polować bez potrzeby, a zwierzęta spoza Lwiej Ziemi mają ogólny zakaz polowania na tym terytorium. Zakaz wstępu hien na Lwią Ziemię (od rządów Ahadiego lub Mufasy) Panie! Hieny! Na Lwiej Ziemi! : —Zazu do Mufasy W książce A Tale of Two Brothers hieny zdają się być tolerowane na Lwiej Ziemi. Widocznie Ahadi wygnał ich po zakończeniu tej historii. Mógł to także zrobić Mufasa. Prawo do życia hien na Lwiej Ziemi (rządy Skazy) Ale dźwignijmy się z popiołów, by powitać nadchodzący dziś świt nowej ery, w której lew i hiena budować będą wspaniałą, świetlaną przyszłość! : —Skaza obejmując tron Po śmierci Mufasy Skaza sprasza klan hien na Lwią Ziemię i pozwala tam im żyć. Prawo picia w czasie suszy (rządy Mohatu) Gdy na Lwiej Ziemi nastała susza, król Mohatu ustanowił prawo dotyczące ilości wody, którą mogło wypić każde zwierzę. Samolubny Lew łamał je, pijąc tyle wody, ile chciał i zmuszając inne zwierzęta do czekania. Zamiast egzekwować prawo, Mohatu szuka i znajduje pokojową alternatywę. Zaręczyny w dzieciństwie (od dawna) Simba: Przecież to jest moja przyjaciółka! Nala: Tak, nie ożenię się z nim. Zazu: Przykro mi, że czeka was taka czarna przyszłość, ale nie ma innego wyjścia. Ta tradycja trwa od pokoleń! Simba: Jak zostanę królem, to się z tym skończy! : —Zazu i lwiątka o zaręczynach Nie wiadomo, kto ustanowił to prawo wiele pokoleń temu. Według Zazu sprawa małżeństwa króla jest ustalana w jego dzieciństwie przez rodziców. Jako lwiątko Simba twierdził że zniesie to prawo, ale nie wiadomo, czy w końcu zrobił to, czy nie. Wydaje się, że tak, bo żadne z jego dzieci nie miało aranżowanych zaręczyn.Kategoria:Artykuły Kategoria:Terytoria Kategoria:Lwioziemcy